memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Sabrina Scharf
|birthplace = Delphos, Ohio, USA |roles = Actress |characters = Miramanee }} Sabrina Scharf , born Sandra Mae Trentman in Delphos, Ohio, is an actress who appeared as Miramanee in the third season episode . She filmed her scenes between Thursday and Tuesday at Desilu Stage 10 and on location at the Franklin Reservoir. She is best known for her role as Sarah in the acclaimed 1969 film Easy Rider, in which she co-starred with fellow TOS guest stars Robert Walker and Michael Pataki. Her other film credits include an uncredited appearance in Dead Heat on a Merry-Go-Round (1966, with Michael Strong, Phillip Pine, Vic Tayback, and George D. Wallace) and a supporting role in 1967's Hells Angels on Wheels. In addition to Star Trek, Scharf guest-starred on over twenty other television series. In 1966, she appeared on both The Man from U.N.C.L.E. and The Girl from U.N.C.L.E.; on the latter, she was directed by Jud Taylor. She then worked on an episode of Daniel Boone along with Jeffrey Hunter, who starred in Star Trek s first pilot, . Scharf portrayed China Hazard, the daughter of Nehemiah Persoff's Major Hazard, in the 1968 episode of The Wild Wild West entitled "The Night of the Underground Terror". Jeff Corey also guest-starred in this episode as a colonel serving under Persoff's character. That same year, Scharf appeared in an episode of The Danny Thomas Hour, along with Robert Brown and Ricardo Montalban. After Star Trek, Scharf made guest appearances on such television shows as I Dream of Jeannie (with Bill Quinn), Hogan's Heroes (two episodes, including one directed by Marc Daniels and co-starring Barbara Babcock), Gunsmoke, Mannix (two episodes: one with Richard Derr and Jill Ireland, the other with Charles Dierkop), The Interns (directed by Marvin Chomsky), Banacek (with George Murdock), and The Streets of San Francisco (again working with Bill Quinn). She also appeared in three episodes of Hawaii Five-O, including a two-part with Roger C. Carmel. All three of these episodes were directed by Michael O'Herlihy, who later directed Scharf in a 1973 episode of The New Perry Mason with Byron Morrow and Kenneth Tobey. She appeared in at least one made-for-TV movie, the 1973 CBS thriller Hunter. This movie also featured her fellow Star Trek alumni Bill Erwin, Steve Ihnat, John Schuck, Fritz Weaver, and Jason Wingreen. In 1975, Scharf guest-starred on two episodes of the series Harry O, on which actor Anthony Zerbe was a regular. Her first episode was directed by John Newland; her second co-starred fellow TOS guest actor John Colicos. Sharf has since retired from acting to enter politics. She was once a state senator in California. As of 2007, she was a real estate developer working in Los Angeles. She was married to Emmy Award-winning writer Bob Schiller (The Flip Wilson Show, All in the Family) from March 29, 1969 until his death on October 10, 2017; they had two children together. External links * * de:Sabrina Scharf es:Sabrina Scharf Category:Performers Category:TOS performers